


Something New

by Kami_Kaze



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Gay Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Teasing, but mostly just demons fucking, maybe a tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Kaze/pseuds/Kami_Kaze
Summary: This was done as part of a random kink generator thing. The generator gave me lingerie, so I leaned into it. Anyhoo, this is about Paymon and Tripp, two original D&D characters.





	Something New

Paymon surveyed himself in the mirror, unsure. He turned around slowly, viewing himself from every angle. The sheer grey nightie was barely long enough to cover his ass. The stockings ran up his long, lean legs and stopped at the tops of his thighs. He brushed his fingers lightly over the lace band adorning the tops of each stocking. He felt…Silly. Paymon was so naïve; inexperienced. He felt out of place in something so luxurious, so blatantly sexual. Was this the kind of thing Tripp liked? He played with the thin lace straps absentmindedly as he imagined Tripp’s reaction to him in this. It left little to the imagination and, if Paymon was completely honest, highlighted his ass in a nice sort of way. Still, though, he couldn’t help but wonder if Tripp would laugh at him for wearing something so feminine and seductive, as though he knew a thing about sex, really. Paymon frowned at his reflection. He really should change out of this before he made a total fool of himself.

“Jesus,” Paymon froze at the sound of Tripp’s voice behind him. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry in embarrassment. He jumped, startled, at the feeling of hands sliding up and down the silky fabric of the nightie, settling on his hips. The Tiefling’s cheeks burned with humiliation, wondering if Tripp would tease him or laugh at him or tell everyone else how ridiculous he looked standing there in lingerie and stockings. He felt Tripp’s warm breath on the nape of his neck. “Paymon…” he muttered, his fingers tugging gently at the lace hem of the garment. “I…” Tripp trailed soft kisses down Paymon’s neck and across his shoulders. He placed one of his legs between Paymon’s, forcing his trembling legs apart slightly. “You look…Exquisite.” Tripp’s voice was barely a growl as his hands explored the thin fabric of the stockings. 

“You,” Paymon opened his eyes, meeting the smoldering gaze of Tripp’s reflection in the mirror. “You like it?” He shuddered as Tripp’s fingers traced along the lacy pattern of the garters. Tripp mumbled something incoherent, leaning down to bite and suck at Paymon’s neck once more. Paymon took Tripp’s hands in his own and guided them up under the edge of the nightie. Tripp elicited a deep growl as his fingertips dug into Paymon’s hips and pulled him back hard against his body. 

Spinning Paymon around to face him, Tripp kissed the smaller Tiefling forcefully, their hands exploring each other with a newfound urgency. Paymon hastily unbuttoned Tripp’s shirt and removed it, tossing it to the floor. Tripp pulled Paymon in closer, the only thing separating them the thin filmy nightie. Paymon could feel Tripp’s arousal as he undid his pants and cast them aside. “Paymon…” Tripp gasped, surprised at the Tiefling’s brashness. Paymon dropped to his knees and began licking and sucking at Tripp’s hard cock, relishing in the way Tripp’s breath caught in his throat. “Bedroom?” Tripp could barely form words, his whole body tingled and ached with need.

“No time,” Paymon replied, grinning wickedly. He pulled Tripp down onto the floor with him and kissed him deeply, surprising even himself with how forward he was being. Something about the silky fabric on his skin and the animalistic reaction he’d gotten from Tripp spurred him on, giving him confidence he didn’t know he had. Paymon looked into Tripp’s eyes as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and began to suck on them gently. Tripp moaned, watching as Paymon made a show of preparing himself for Tripp’s cock by finger fucking himself slowly, never looking away from Tripp’s hungry eyes. 

“Fuck, Paymon.” Tripp moaned, his cock throbbing. He was coming undone, desperate to fuck Paymon, to watch him writhe and moan beneath him. “Let me fuck you.” It came out as a request more than an order and only made Paymon more power hungry, loving the feeling of having control, of driving Tripp crazy. “Please,” he moaned weakly.

Pushing Tripp to the ground, Paymon mounted him quickly like an animal in heat, his stocking-clad legs straddling Tripp and pinning him down. He positioned himself so his wet entrance lined up with Tripp’s cock and slowly, painfully, slid Tripp inside him. Tripp moaned, his hips bucking upward, but Paymon pushed him back down, taking all of Tripp in inch by agonizing inch. Paymon’s insides burned as he took Tripp in to the hilt and sat perfectly still, allowing himself to acclimate to Tripp’s considerable size. Tripp gasped and moaned beneath him, his teeth gritted, his whole body tense. Paymon could tell it was taking everything Tripp had not to flip Paymon onto his back and fuck him mercilessly until they both came, sweating and panting with ecstasy. Gingerly, Paymon began to move up and down on Tripp’s cock, slowly at first, testing the waters. He leaned back slightly, giving Tripp a view of him riding his cock, his chest flushed under the sheer nightie, his eyes closed in blissful agony. Tripp gripped Paymon’s hips and began to thrust up into him, making him squeak and lean onto Tripp’s chest to balance himself. 

“I didn’t,” Paymon moaned, trying and failing to form coherent sentences as he rode Tripp, “I didn’t think you’d like it.” 

Tripp pulled Paymon forward and kissed him, his pace never ceasing as he continued to thrust up into Paymon’s trembling ass. “I didn’t know I would either,” Tripp confessed, panting as he fucked Paymon harder now, remembering Paymon looking so demure and innocent only minutes ago. He had been so immaculate, so sweet, and now here he was, a desperate wonton whore riding Tripp’s cock and moaning Tripp’s name over and over like a perverse prayer. “But you’re so…So beautiful. And so fucking filthy riding my cock.”

Paymon sat back upright, hoping to give Tripp the best possible view of him as they fucked. As he leaned back, Tripp’s cock hit him at just the right angle to make his own cock twitch and his whole body tremble. Everything went out of focus and for a moment, Paymon was sure he was going to black out as every nerve in his body seemed to fire at once. He began to ride harder, cursing and moaning a slew of incomprehensible profanities.

“Paymon?” Tripp slowed down, concerned, but Paymon rode Tripp harder and faster, his eyes wild, sweat running down his forehead and neck.

“Don’t,” Paymon moaned through gritted teeth, his cock pulsating as he pounded Tripp’s cock into his prostate over and over, “Don’t fucking stop.” Tripp felt himself edging close; the sight of his lover losing control turned him on in a way he didn’t even think possible. Sensing this, Paymon clenched around Tripp and bounced faster on his cock, moaning and crying out like a wild animal. “So good,” he muttered, his hand pumping furiously on his own cock as he rode, “Feels so fucking good.” Paymon’s asshole tightened as thick ropes of cum shot out of his cock, painting the front of the nightie as he continued to ride Tripp through his orgasm. “It feels so good, Tripp.”

Tripp’s hips bucked violently as he came, pumping Paymon full of his seed, the sight of Paymon in the sullied nightie, riding his cock and moaning profanity after profanity proving too much to take. “Paymon!” he cried out as he plunged his twitching cock into the Tiefling’s ass one last time, his toes curling and his whole body stiffening. Paymon collapsed onto Tripp’s chest, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Tripp gently eased Paymon off his cock and pulled him in close, kissing his sweaty forehead. He played with the lacy strap of the nightie, pulling it aside to lay kisses on Paymon’s trembling shoulder. He laughed, running his fingers over the silky garment, “We…We may need to get you a few more of these.” He said. Paymon blushed.


End file.
